news that rocked Mac's future
by stellaSMacked
Summary: a one-shot of Mac and some news, involving Stella. reading to find out. please leave a review:


NEWS THAT ROCKED MAC'S FUTURE

It was a sunny day in New York City; actually it was a great day Mac Taylor. He was having the day of his life, but yet something felt missing. It has since the day Stella left to take the job in New Orleans. In a way Mac felt happy for his partner, or should he say, former partner, but something else felt wrong today. Not only will he miss Stella, also a feeling like something bad surface.

Danny came into his office only moments after he thought about calling Stella, and then decided that she would be busy with her own team, even now he saying that gives him the feeling that maybe Stella can overpower him in her ability in taking care of a lab. She was always really good at taking care of the New York lab when he was at home grieving for Claire. When Danny started to talk Mac was not paying any much attention, all the focus was on Stella. She left his life for already little over a year and only recently he learned her new cell and home number. He had only seen Stella a couple of times when she comes down for the holidays and thanks giving, its usually spent with family and Stella felt her former colleagues were family.

When Danny finished his long but short explanation of evidence results from their recent case Mac asked him to repeat what he just said. Danny repeated, but half way through Mac's office phone rang. Danny was asked to exit the office while he takes the call.

On the other end was a male voice asking for Mac Taylor.

Are you Detective Mac Taylor from the New York crime lab? The male voice asked.

Who are you? Mac answered

I am from the New Orleans lab, we have a detective Stella Bonasera who we believe worked under you, and we couldn't find any of her family, we are asking for you to come down here and we need to chat. It's best if it's done face to face. The male voice answered, believed to be Stella's partner.

What is the problem? Is Stella hurt? Is she in critical? Mac answered in a panicked state.

The last thing Mac heard from the other line was you will find out once you get here. Then the phone line went dead and Mac was left there sitting on his chair in alter shock. He couldn't even move, as if he wanted to. The last thing Mac needs is to find out something bad happened to his best friend, yet if he didn't he would never find out unless he manage to get Stella's partner to spit his guts out on the phone.

Mac couldn't stand the suspense anymore that he took the next plane out of New York and flew to New Orleans, when he got there; he saw someone holding a sign and said if you're here for Stella B. Mac immediately ran towards that man and asked for any additional information about Stella's whereabouts. Of course Mac again didn't get any information aside from follow me.

When Mac got to the crime lab down at New Orleans he saw everyone at the break room, he now felt really worried. Why would everyone be at the break room waiting for only one person? Mac only thought of one reason and it's nothing he liked. He felt like running out of the building and pretend this never happened but how can he, they might have called him here to give him closure and themselves the time to let it sink in.

Mac's biggest fear has come to light, his best friend and partner for over 10 years was hurt in a serious bombing accident, when brought to the hospital she was barely responding to the treatments, and then finally she gave up on the fight, not the usual Stella Mac knows. But now that she's gone Mac don't even know what to do. He wants closure by assisting the investigation here and find out who killed Stella Bonasera, but he was also numb. Stella always promised him that she would always be there for him. Well for now it's not the case.

Just when Stella's partner was taking Mac to the morgue to say goodbye to one of his best friends, another bomb was activated within the lab. The lab blew up, just how it blew up with his lab back home, during that drug bust. This time though his fate was sealed, he never woke up again, his eyes closed and he never saw his team again, alive.


End file.
